


Refusing to Shelter From the Rain

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 14: Umbrella / Spire. Set sometime during the 2009 Specials.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Refusing to Shelter From the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 14: Umbrella / Spire. Set sometime during the 2009 Specials.

The woman gaped at the Doctor, which looked all the more comical because her mascara had started running down her face, mingling with the streaks of rain. She wouldn’t have that problem if she’d just get under the offered cover instead of looking at it like it was more alien than he was.

“It’s just an umbrella,” he coaxed.

“But you couldn’t have fit that in your pockets.”

They’re dimensionally transcendent, of course, but he can’t tell her that. She’d run screaming.

He misses having a companion. Relating to people who don’t know anything about him is so much work.


End file.
